Clean Love
by Gibsonmar
Summary: The sequel and the conclusion of not only a story, but also the begining of another. Marriage story K/R. Oh and if you dont like fluff dont enter, it is full of it mixed with some drama and comedy.
1. Ron Stoppable

So due to some people that asked a sequel, and after some brain storming between me, my pillow (My pillow is a great listener) and CaptProd, I think I came with something that would serve as a sequel not only to Clean Hearts, but also to the whole Kim Ron relationship, especially how it affects themselves and the people surrounding them.

Honestly I never thought of a sequel in the first time, and if I remember correctly the story begun like a one shot, way before I published it, so I really hope that this makes happy the ones that asked for this story.

Thanks to CaptProd for beta this story, and to everyone who thought Clean Hearts deserved a sequel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron checked himself in front of a mirror.

…_Checking himself for the last time in this bedroom, his bedroom, because from now on too the law and their gods, Ron Stoppable would have another bedroom, their bedroom…_

Because after today, well after the honeymoon, he would be sharing a bedroom, with his life long friend, long term girlfriend, one year fiancée, and after such a long time he was sure that she was a part of him, _Kim Possible_.

Well if he had to be technical, he and his girlfriend _Kim Possible_ have been sharing a bed and an apartment in Upperton since the beginning of their senior year in college.

After today though, Ron Stoppable would be sharing a house in Middleton with his _wife_ _to be Kim Stoppable_.

A few words could change everything.

And if his memory served him right, a few words had changed everything, probably one of his best moments, after all you could question the words but not the results, _Out there…In here_, got him his first girlfriend, first love, life long soul mate and partner.

But before he got sidetracked he had to be sure that everything was in place.

Black shoes and socks...Check.

Black pants at his hip level… Check… Double Check, just in case.

That his underwear was serious enough in case he had an accident...Check…Double Check and…Triple Check

Titanium belt to reduce the danger of the already mentioned accidents…Check

White shirt…Check

Black tie with matching jacket and cumber bud…Check

Cufflinks given by his father, the same ones he used in his own wedding…Check

Kim's wedding ring…

Left pocket…Not there

Right pocket…Not there

Front pocket of the jacket…Not there

_Ok… starting to panic, we decided that we would have the other's wedding ring as a sign of trust and commitment, and I LOST IT? If I don't die from a heart attack Kim is so going to kill me._

He frantically looked around the room, he didn't find it, and after checking everywhere, under his bed, behind the desk, under his desk, inside his wardrobe, the only thing he found was a swallow breath and some chest pains.

He didn't understand, he was a good person, why did the universe decide to play tricks with him.

And for the record the ring was right next to his bed, but the universe gave Ron Stoppable a certain degree of obliviousness, and also for the record if the universe would have been an entity, it would be rolling on the floor laughing.

When Gene Stoppable, the proud father of the groom, entered his son's room for a final talk about the blessings of marriage, and some last advice about life, he found the already mentioned son, dressed up for the wedding, but clutching his chest, heavily breathing, and probably seeing a bright white light in front of him.

He remembered his own wedding, when he had felt some panic, but he noticed that this panic would give his son a heart attack, and a wedding without him didn't sound so appealing.

He cautiously approached his son, he didn't want to give him any more panic "Ron, are you ok?"

His son didn't answer he was relieving his own life, it flashing through his eyes, a dead mans last moments.

His father tried humor "I heard about cold feet before a wedding, but never about cold heart Ron and if you keep that up then probably a cold body too" He didn't notice any change.

Gene looked around, but couldn't find anything that would distress his son so much, but his bedroom was very disheveled, maybe a fight…some Kim Possible male fan trying to scare his son?

He noticed the ring next to his bed, and he noticed that Ron was mumbling to himself, he approached slowly; almost afraid to hear what had terrified his son so much. It had to be bad since he didn't find any kind of monkey presence.

"Ring…heart…Kim…attack…kill me" And he repeated and repeated, and his father picked up the ring, and he understood how blind his son could be.

He looked at it, and with some pride he read the inscription that Ron had chosen, "_I'm yours"_, in a fancy script. It was proof of how much Ron loved Kim, she wasn't his, he didn't take, he delivered himself to the love of his life.

Ron focused and unfocused on his mantra that was killing him and keeping his heart beating at frenzied pace, he felt his hand being forced open, and a familiar weight was put in his hand.

And he finally relaxed, because all week long he had held this ring, memorizing it, just like he knew his fiancée's hand.

Since because of tradition they couldn't be together in their last day, the ring had become something to remember her by, even when he knew that he would never be able to forget her.

And just like it came the panic and the chest pains disappeared, replaced by a peace he only felt near his beloved.

He glanced to his savor, and he wasn't surprised to find his father, his hero and again he wondered why he hadn't realized it before, why he hadn't wanted to acknowledge the true importance of his family, even when in the beginning he had believed they didn't care. Only some years later he understood that it was their way of loving and encouraging him. Letting him live and learn from his mistakes "Thanks dad, you are a life saver; but where was it?"

His father smirked and pointed to the furniture next to his bed, and he could hear the disarming growl coming from Ron "Don't worry son, I am your father, and in that role I am here to give you some last minute advice"

Ron listened carefully, he was sure of the marriage he didn't have any regrets or doubts, but he could use all the help he could get. After all his mom and dad might disagree in some topics, but anyone could see the unconditional love they held for each other.

He always appreciated having two functional families as role models.

"When you are waiting for her, when you start thinking that everything is going to end badly, that she will run away, and when finally you see her smiling at you through her veil, remember to…"

Ron held his breath, this was important, especially since he knew he would feel all that, and maybe more.

"…breathe" He smiled at his son "Everything will be fine"

Ron smiled; he would have to remember that one.

They hugged both filled with happiness and pride, especially the father for his happy son.

After that they started do a final check of everything.

His mother and Hannah had already left, wanting to help Kim; she wanted to know the full story of this wedding, not just her son's part, she also wanted to know her future daughter-in-law's part too. Not that she hadn't considered Kim part of her family already.

There was one missing member of his family who would be absent in one of the most important days of his life, someone he thought he wouldn't ever lose.

Rufus.

His MMP didn't matter much; naked mole rats weren't made to survive many years, and not even magic could change that, although he was always full of energy till his last day.

At the end of Kim and Ron's Junior year in college Kim had asked about living together and after some fights with Mr. Dr. P they started their senior year sharing a two bedroom apartment near campus. It wasn't very long until they started sharing a bed, but unfortunately not long after that Rufus had died, in some sense with the reassurance that someone would take care of Ron in his absence.

One year after their senior year, when both of them had a steady job in Middleton he had proposed, and now before their twenty-third birthdays they were committing for life.

The car that held the Stoppable males was passing Kim's house, and maybe because he was slightly depressed over Rufus´ memory, he couldn't help but think about the time that almost ruined everything.

A typical moment in a couple's life, but also life deciding.

It wasn't a fight per say, but it was a conversation filled with moments in which if Kim hadn't spoken the right words everything would have been flushed.

It was their freshman year, but they were in different colleges, Kim in Upperton and Ron in Middleton.

They were still dating and they both wanted to live in Middleton after college, and to make things better if Ron managed to have a good average, Middleton wouldn't have any problem to accept him as a student.

But Ron overdid it, and while he had become one of the best students in all his courses, he didn't sleep, eat or take care of himself in a proper way.

When Kim found out thanks to Tara and Josh, she went Sloth-rocket speed to Middleton, and from there everything went downhill, words, fears, most of them coming from Ron, and in the end Kim was there holding him, until he understood that she loved him.

And he remembered the "_fight"_ with photographic memory, but he would never forget the moment's right after it…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Either teens or young adults depending on the observant were exhausted.

Kim was exhausted in a physical level; she had been woken up in the middle of the night by a call from Tara, who was beyond worried by Ron. So while she hoped and actually believed that they were exaggerating, after all she didn't want to believe that her boyfriend was putting himself in danger, she used the rockets in the sloth to reach Middleton.

What she found was even worst that she had ever imagined. Ron was thin, thinner than ever before, with very dark circles under his eyes, over all in a very bad way.

The whole ordeal had been hard, and maybe she was out of shape, but now holding and being held by her boyfriend, she was feeling a good rest coming.

And Ron was also exhausted, physically and emotionally. His body was weak, and he was sure that as soon as Kim noticed how out of shape he was, he would be lectured and tortured with workouts and diet, he could only hope that Kim wouldn't bring _her_ mom or _his_ mom in on the torture.

But above all he was emotionally spent, he had too vent to Kim about his fears and insecurities. To Ron admitting he knew that he wasn't good enough for her had weakened him to where he had to be held by Kim or breaking down in front of her or even worst completely ruining their relationship.

He was glad that Kim understood him and stood by him.

But now they were snuggling in Ron's bed, Josh had left with Tara, leaving them alone for the whole night. They all were lucky that Tara had a single room in Middleton College.

"So Ron, do you finally understand after all this, after all this time that I love you, that you don't have to be good enough for me as long as you are the perfect one for me?"

"Yeah Kim, I think it's finally penetrating my thick head, but after these last finals, next year we will be able to go to the same college. And I am very happy for that"

Kim smiled "Me too, and for a lot of reasons, we could study together like in High school, and I will be able to control you in case you decide to pull something like this again. I can't believe that I am saying this but I will force you to go to Bueno Nacho at least once a week"

"That sounds good, Kim" He could also imagine the heated make out sessions in their rooms "But I think I learned my lesson. All of them"

"What do you mean?" She turned to face him.

Ron sighed "It's just that I know I overdid it, but if I had learned to study in high school, then maybe we wouldn't even been having this conversation"

Kim knew that this was true, but her drama level had reached its limits, he had punished himself enough to add more, and he had done it in ways Kim never wanted too "Maybe but in our senior year you really stepped up, your grades improved…"

Ron cut her sentence "Because I was trying to be _worthy_ of being with you, but last semester, and this one I felt so proud of what I could do, what I did, you wouldn't believe how happy our parents were when I told them about my grades. I just wish that I had realized it sooner" He shrugged, he had learned that dealing with the what ifs didn't help him "I just never knew how good it felt to be proud of myself"

Kim felt so happy to hear him say those words that she paid no attention to her aching body, and grabbed her boyfriend for a soul-burning kiss, that almost sent him by itself on a black hole trip.

For so long, even before they started dating, she had hoped that her potential boy could manage to see in himself what she saw everyday. The sentiment only grew after The Junior Prom.

Unfortunately after a while they _did_ have to break the kiss, but Kim was smiling so much at him that it didn't allow Ron to complete a sentence "What…What was that for?"

Kim grabbed his head with both her hands "Ron I can't even begin to describe how happy it makes me that you are proud of yourself"

And remembering the kiss she added with a sultry voice "And it is so sexy when you are confidant in yourself…" This time she couldn't finish the sentence because Ron was kissing her, and it soon became a battle of wills, a battle that could turn into any of them as victorious.

And this time Kim was wining, slowly pushing her boyfriend to the bed, where she would proceed to torture Ron with slow kisses, or maybe no kiss at all, until he would start pouting and the game would start again.

That was Kim's plan until the _baaaaaaaaad_ boyfriend of hers decided to go for her secret place, and when Ron touched the back of her neck, her body turned into jelly and she mentally cursed the day she told Ron to touch it.

Of course she loved it when he was giving a massage, a sensual one or one to relieve some tension.

Ron was definitely trying to win, because otherwise he wouldn't use that_, too easy _he had told her once, and now Kim was the one pinned in the bed.

Kim locked her emerald eyes with the brown eyes of her beloved, and she saw the mischief there but if she looked at them closer she could see with the clarity of the day his unconditional love for her.

They hadn't made love yet, and it would be love not just sex no matter how _cliché_ it sounded, but Kim was sure that Ron would be her one and only, and for a while she entertained the idea of being _deflowered_ right there, but decided that not now, it couldn't be in an anonymous room in some college after a very emotionally hard moment, it had to be in a place they would choose as their own when they were both sure to do it.

Since she wasn't planning of marrying him without living with him first, she wasn't going to wait for their marriage, marriage that she would make sure happened in some years, but if she had to wait she would.

Ron didn't know, or probably he did, but after that hard summer when they had decided which colleges to go, Kim knew that someway or another, someday they would formalize their relationship.

She didn't know that Ron thought the same, one of the reasons that has pushed him to work harder, to improve his grades in college.

The temptation was growing every day, and she wasn't sure how she would resist next year, when they would have _long_ study nights together.

Maybe Ron was thinking the same, because his next kiss wasn't that passionate, but it left both of them satisfied.

They snuggled again, just enjoying each other company.

They fell asleep in that position and they had the best sleep in ages, they were sure it had to do with their sleeping companions.

The next morning when they woke up, and realized their positions both of them realized that this would be a definite bonus in the near future.

Several minutes passed, both enjoying the position and company very much.

Once they were conscious enough they started talking "So what now?"

Kim looked at him and she knew exactly what they were doing this day, she would take him to her mother's house call her mother and his mother and give him a lecture to be remembered in the history of lectures.

She would need the Puppy Doug Pout, maybe even more. But before that she would try another way.

She proceed to tell him "Well first of all I am going to announce to my boyfriend that we are going to spend the whole weekend together" She looked at him in a very seductive way, and a part of her felt bad for lying to him. But he had been a bad boyfriend for worrying her so much.

Ron's face lit up like a Christmas tree on the holidays "Oh your boyfriend likes that very much"

"Are you sure you can handle me?"

Oh how he loved her smirk, but a voice in the back of his head was telling him to be careful, of course he never paid any attention to that part of him "The Rondo is ready for everything"

Kim smirked but it was a different kind of smirk and before he knew what was happening Ron was pinned to the ground by his girlfriend. He looked to see her serious face and swallowed showing unconsciously his growing fear "Kim?"

"And in that weekend me, my mother and your mother will show you the true meaning of a lecture given by an angry girlfriend, an angry mother, and an angry doctor who cares about you like a mother cares for her son"

He was starting to protest when he noticed that he had problems to even begin to protest or even try to counter her movements. Maybe this lecture, that some years later he recognized to be very helpful, could do some good.

Kim noticed his resignation and smiled, she hugged him and whispered in his ear "You scared me Ronnie" She only showed a fraction of her real fears, but it was enough.

Ron closed his eyes "I promise Kim…"

He didn't have to finish the sentence, a deal was made.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And now here he was in the place where he and Kim were going to swear love to each other forever.

He knew that somewhere inside the building Kim was getting ready for the wedding with a beautiful white dress, her words, a dress that would be treasured for all their lives, and maybe some day if they were gifted with a daughter that dress would be used again.

The ceremony was going to be held in the morning, then the reception in the afternoon, and thanks to a hypersonic plane, they would be enjoying their first night of their honeymoon in Bermuda.

A tiring day but it really didn't matter to him. Kim was worth anything, even a very tiring day.

And even better, once they returned from Bermuda, and after some months of extreme make over, their house was ready. They hadn't used it yet, but thanks to an unimaginable amount of money coming from Bueno Nacho that by now was going to be controlled by himself and Kim, it was sure to be their dreamed house.

His father went to check if the ministers were ready, and he used his alone time to check the road that Kim would take. If he closed his eyes he could imagine her, smiling all the way to marry him.

The room was empty and the guests would be arriving anytime soon.

He was anxious; he could barely wait for everything to be over, so he could finally believe that it was really happening.

Before he could enter the area where he and his friends should wait, James Possible called him. Resigning himself to another black hole threat he walked until he was facing the man that thought of him like nothing more than a thief of his most precious treasure.

_Will he ever realize that I cherish her as much as him, probably even more? _

But the smile he gave him left him very confused "Ron, I know that through the years I gave you reasons for you to believe that I would be upset this day…" Ron grinned despite himself, reasons weren't enough to describe what he had to endure "…But I have to tell you that I couldn't be happier that you are here waiting for my daughter"

"I couldn't be happier too Mr. Dr. P"

"Well normally this would be the time when I tell you that you can call me dad, but if you don't mind I would like to keep with Mr. Dr. P"

Ron smiled "Can do Mr. Dr. P"

"And on that note if you hurt her…" He was smiling, showing him that it was a joke for old time's sake

"Black hole trip, I know"

They were both smiling, Ron because he was unaffected, and James because if he launched him to deep space, then how would he get grandchildren?

"There is something I have to thank you for Ron, no matter what you always managed to put a smile on her face. From meeting her in a playground or buying a cuddle buddy, you always managed to make her smile"

"I was returning the favor, I always wake with a smile knowing that she choose to be with me"

"I remember the time when you came back from that summer camp; she wouldn't stop jumping from excitement when we saw the bus appear. She made sure to wake everyone up so we wouldn't miss your arrival"

Ron smiled because he remembered the hug he received that day "I remember how she smiled at me at our Junior Prom"

"But something you don't know is how excited she was when you started your second year of college together. I guess she never told you but she was scared before, but when you managed to transfer to her college she almost cried with happiness. But I don't approve of your methods, putting your health at risk is never a good idea" He reminded him sternly.

Ron smile turned a little sad, that time he had worried everyone, his future mother-in-law and his own mother had considered putting him in the hospital. But in the end everything turned out well, he had learned to be more focused without going to the extreme.

"I remember the day we had to go there, she was so excited that it made me remember when we were little and I gave her the pandaroo…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do you know that feeling, when you are half awake half asleep, right before waking up?

That exceptional sensation, knowing that you are conscious enough to know that you can be in bed a little longer, fully appreciating the benefits of unconscious with the understanding of being somewhat conscious enough to feel anything?

Well in this gracious and beautiful Friday morning, _The_ beautiful and gracious Friday when he and his girlfriend would go to Upperton College to start, three days after reaching the city, their second year of college, Ron Stoppable was feeling exactly that.

And the big difference between this year and the one before was that this time they would be going _together_.

Sure he would miss Josh and Tara, his only friends in his previous college, but after a whole year of being together he knew that they had formed a friendship that would last a lifetime.

And besides now he would be with his best friend and girlfriend, all in one; this time he might actually enjoy college.

A part of him checked his schedule for the day.

He had already finished all the packing, being reminded by his girlfriend almost every hour for the last week, so that only left a lunch between the Possibles and the Stoppables and after that Kim and Ron would drive to Upperton College.

He was pretty sure he had at least one more hour in bed, if he was lucky maybe even more.

But then two small, familiar and strong hands started shaking him, and a soft, giggling and notoriously happy voice started whispering in his ear his name.

But he was really content in his bed and in his state he didn't know if _Ron_ or _Ronnie_ were his real names he wasn't even sure that sweet and happy voice was talking to him.

But not even his unconscious body could neglect the warm feeling he got when a soft pair of lips started kissing his own.

_Kim_

Now fully conscious he grabbed the now squealing girl, _woman_, wrapped her in his arms and turned so he was now staring down at a gorgeous pair of emerald eyes, shining with happiness, love and a small seductive smile joining the face.

Some of her hair was covering part of her face, and standing in one elbow, he used his free hand to brush away that hair, and he stared contently at her.

Kim thought that right now, barely even awake, he was a sight that spread happiness all over her body, so she didn't question why he was just staring with a dreamy face at her.

She knew she was doing the same.

Part of her wondered if sixty years from know they would be smiling at each other with this love?

She knew she would, and she had the strong feeling that he would too.

"So Kim, not that I am complaining by the way you woke me up, but why are you here at…" He glanced at his clock, and did a double check just to be sure "…at 8 AM, when you know that we weren't going to meet until lunch, in at least 4 hours" He couldn't be angry with her, and she knew it, and sometimes, like now, she kinda abused of it.

Kim smiled sheepishly at Ron, truth to be told, she had barely been able to close her eyes last night, but she was just so excited and happy to be going to the same college, that she went back to her middle school days behavior. She was happy and she couldn't stop smiling, she had saved the world, didn't she have the right to show her happiness once in a while?

Never mind that she only acted this way when Ron Stoppable did something for her, it only made her feel more secure about their friendship and romantic relationship. Nobody, not even Josh or Erik, had made her feel this way.

She just took it as another sign that they were meant to be.

But she couldn't say all that to him, but she wouldn't deny him what they both knew "I am happy and awake, and I already was missing you, soo…"

She couldn't continue because he was kissing her, and while she noticed some bad breath, she just couldn't bring herself to care, she had fallen so hard for him.

They broke the kiss "Go take a shower, I will be waiting downstairs to have breakfast together, then we can check if you have everything ready"

He did just that, and before he could leave his bedroom he turned to look at her "You aren't going to prepare it, right?"

He wasn't fast enough and couldn't avoid the already prepared pillow that hit him in the head. If Kim hadn't been smiling so much he might have been affected by her mocked hurt pout.

Now recently out of the shower he went to the kitchen to find his girlfriend feeding his three-year-old sister with his mother supervising the woman that she loved as her older daughter.

He kept watching the scene, a lot of feelings flashing through his body, until his mother found him and broke the moment "I guess it is true then Kimmie, you can do anything, even making my son wake up early." She did notice the smug smile Kim sent his son, so she smirked before finishing her phrase "But I guess your methods are way more effective to wake up a young man like him. Temptation is a powerful thing"

She was very pleased with the soft pink in her son and Kim, and decided to let the couple have their moment. She grabbed Hannah leaving a delicious breakfast for two people.

The breakfast was interesting, since Kim had decided that massaging his thigh with her bare foot was funny, especially when he was about to take a bite.

Eventually a very red faced Ron and an incredible smug Kim finished their breakfast, and went to check if Ron had done everything.

She was very surprised and delighted when Ron showed her that everything was ready, without a single flaw.

And it was Ron's turn to be delighted and surprised when Kim asked him if he was interested in helping her finish some last touches.

They went to Kim's house, where an extremely happy Mrs. Dr. P greeted them Kim couldn't be sure, but she had a good bet that her mother was that happy for the same reasons she was. After all her mother had been the biggest supporter of her increasingly deep romantic relationship that Kim had with her best friend.

They finished the last touches, and they started helping prepare the grill in their backyard.

It didn't take much to convincing of Mr. Dr. P to let Ron do most of the work. After all every member of the Possible and the Stoppable family knew and enjoyed Ron's masterpieces.

Even the Tweebs had to admit that they would eat vegetables if they were prepared by Ron. Their mother had been a little disappointed by that, she thought her cooking wasn't good enough.

And she kept thinking that until her first bite of Ron's hand made cooking. She was a little jealous, but she had learned to accept, just like Ron's mother, that you shouldn't feel disappointed by not reaching Ron's standards. Just like you shouldn't feel bad for not paining like Leonardo Da Vinci.

That was the deal when you deal with perfection.

In the last minute they had invited Monique and her family, considering that she was Kim's roommate and was leaving the next day, no one complained.

It turned out to be a wonderful afternoon, all joy and happiness, until it started raining.

After some coursing and drying a little, they could laugh at the experience, they weren't the first and they surely wouldn't be the last.

Kim sadly noticed that the rain wasn't going to stop, and it ruined some of their plans. Actually it ruined one plan; they would put all the packs in the Sloth and set it in automatic.

That way Kim was going to enjoy holding Ron, while he rode his new motorcycle. Ron hadn't understood why Kim was so anxious about going with his bike, but after many years of dealing with her Kimness, he had understood to just accept most of her whims. It helped the grown seductive form of the puppy dog pout and the kiss he received after.

"So Kim it seems that we will use the sloth after all"

Kim pouted a little, but guessed that it didn't matter; she would have to think of better ways to hold her boyfriend.

Ron was caught of guard with the almost predatory smile Kim threw him "No big Ronnie"

Ron suddenly felt like a piece of meat being watched by a tiger.

Behind him Monique chuckled before dragging away Kim before she jumped on her unsuspecting boyfriend.

Watching the scene Kim's mother smiled, her daughter was definitely a young woman, and to make it better a young woman in love.

She never told her, but she was sure that Kim had been worried last year, being so far away. Not because she thought she would _fall out_ of love, but because she was thinking about Ron's insecurities, and even funnier she thought that he would find a normal girl because he _would_ _think_ it wasn't worth the risk of dating her.

Yes, Anne Possible was good at reading her daughter's feelings…And Monique had told her that in a phone conversation, when she was about to strangle the sad red haired girl.

Kim Possible could do anything since she was 4. She could do anything with Ron at her side. He was like a focus point in Kim's mind, an anchor to keep her steady. Maybe she had grown so used to having him at her side that her mind and body couldn't work correctly without him. She was also sure that Ron worked the same way.

Maybe the situation could be reversed before they started dating, but not now. Ron had put his health in danger to be able to be next to his _KP_. And according to Monique, Kim had become a drama queen without her _Ronnie_.

Those two were meant to be.

And quite frankly she knew, _hoped_, that in some years those two would give her grandchildren.

Glancing at the small mirror at her right, she noticed with some pride and a little smugness that she would be a really hot grandma.

A while later everyone was saying goodbye to their children watching them ready to embark on a new journey.

Strangely for Mr. Dr. P this one felt special, with watching both young adults disappearing was quite symbolic, they were, after all leaving _together_…

His wife put a hand on his shoulder "Everything will be fine, honey, they will be alright"

Kim was driving the sloth through the exit of Middleton when she felt the unexpected need to make out a little in the back seat. Maybe it was that they were suddenly alone and without supervision, or maybe she wanted to shake the remnants of the anger she felt when the rain denied her a few hours holding her boyfriend really tight.

She checked for a clear spot before entering the highway connecting Middleton and Upperton.

"Why are you stopping KP?" Since he didn't have any snack desire, he couldn't think that Kim had a craving. And he couldn't understand why they would be stopping next to a park.

Kim didn't have a craving for a snack, but she did have a craving of something else "Don't worry Ronnie, it's nothing bad…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And now here he was, standing next to his friends, in front of his loved ones.

He could see his family, her family, old friends, others new.

Former enemies, joining in their happiness, people he didn't like, but had been strong personalities that shaped his life, and strangely good friends. Yes now Mr. Barkin was giving him the funny look. But could see maybe, the corner of the lips twitching in his former Vice-Principal, and superior in his new job as teacher in Middleton High, could be actually be a smile.

And…

…And everything stopped mattering when the music started playing in the background.

It didn't matter the couples entering through the door, he barely noticed that his 7 year old sister, was beautiful and that in some years he and his dad would have to push away boys everyday. He didn't have a rocket, but his dad could make numbers of the danger of dating the sister of a blue skinned, blue eyed Ultimate Monkey Master.

But then the only thing that mattered was Kim, his KP, entering and locking her emerald eyes with his brown eyes.

In the back of his head he heard the last tip his father had given him, Remember to breathe, and he did just that.

Breathe in, breathe out…

…One step closer, then another.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am not very good with Author Notes, but I wanted to say something, the rest of the story will be a lot like this chapter, parts of the wedding, and memories from important parts of their lives, mostly after Graduation, concerning the character named in the title of the chapter.

I want to know if everything was clear, if you liked it, since the wedding itself isn't the whole story, just a part of it.

So please read and review, I really want to know what you think of these.


	2. Kim Possible

Thanks to everyone that reviewed faved or read the first chapter of Clean Love. Despite some things that I am sure need to be corrected, I am not perfect and not everyone has to share my views or likings, I am very pleased with the result.

Thanks to CaptProd for beta reading the chapter.

In a room partially lit by the sunlight shining through the window, a pair of emerald eyes, in a face covered in long red hair, started the slow and sometimes painful process of waking up.

It wasn't a particularly long process, because on the contrary with her husband, (sorry fiancé soon to be husband), Kim Possible was a morning person, with the amazing ability to appear refreshed barely minutes after waking up.

She absently noticed that lately she had been having the tendency to call Ron her husband, but she never dwelled on it, after all in a matter of hours her mistake would stop being a mistake and become a happy reality.

She had dreamed about this day since she was a kid, sometimes it was a stranger but most of her childhood Ron played the part of the waiting groom. If she remembered correctly they even once had a play wedding, her newly acquired Pandaroo playing the priest.

Maybe Ron was in her dreams because he was close by, or maybe because she used to have a _tiny_, ever so _tiny_ that actually it was barely noticeable, crush on her 7-year-old best friend.

But then Middle School came, and Ron stopped being a friend to become something more like a brother to her. Some years later she had concluded she had needed a wake up call. She was glad it happened, but she regretted that it had caused so much pain to the both of them.

But in the end everything turned out alright, she got the boy, who became a wonderful man, a man that adored her with all his heart, maybe as much as she loved him.

And now, after glancing at her bedside clock, she realized she had to start getting ready for one of the most important days on her life. She didn't want to think that it was THE most important day, because she held deep in her memory a short list of her most important days.

So far she had 4, the day she met him, the Junior Prom, the day he proposed and of course this day, their wedding. And she knew that her list would grow larger with the years to come.

Her mother was probably downstairs, and Mrs. Stoppable, a woman she loved as her other mother, was surely to arrive any minute.

They had talked and since she didn't have a nickname for her future mother in law like Ron, they would try to work the mom angle, the same with Ron's dad. They had tried to be on a first name basis but it was just too awkward. For so long she had been Ron's mom and just couldn't start calling her by her first name.

One of the small cons of marrying your childhood best friend I suppose.

Of course a price she and Ron were more than ready and willing to pay.

The day was looking like it was out of a picture, clear skies, birds flying to the horizon, no one could have asked for a better day to hold a wedding.

In all honesty she loved the idea that their wedding would be perfect in every sense, but she also knew that if she had to grab Ron by his ears and drag him to Las Vegas in a stormy night, then she would, and would not regret any moment of it.

Now that she thought about it, when her mothers, family and friends have being bothering, _practically_ _crushing_, them with ideas and suggestions, more than once Las Vegas had crossed her mind.

But the happiness she felt right now told her that she had made the right decision.

Kim got out of the bed and took a shower before going to the kitchen.

There she found not only her mother, but also Ron's mom and the cutest 7 year old girl in the world.

Hannah had grown up a lot, but she still was the baby of the family, and for that she was spoiled and cooed by everyone. Her hair was longer, and she wore two ponytails, with her purple dress.

Hannah was going to be the flower girl, and her dress was a match with hers, unlike the bridesmaid's ones that was a completely different design.

She had loved Ron's little sister since the moment she had arrived into their lives, and while in college she found herself missing her terribly, she was the sister she wished she had, and this marriage would also formalize that relationship.

"Hey everyone" Kim greeted everyone, happy that this day had finally arrived and wishing already that it was over.

The three women turned their heads towards her, and the two older women smiled when Hannah clung to Kim's neck and Kim returned the hug with as much force as she dared.

Hannah understood what this day was all about, and she was thrilled that she was going to be the flower girl, a big responsibility her mother had said.

Everyone knew that for Kim and Ron little Hannah would do anything.

Fortunally for everyone Hannah had lost her powers right after Ron mastered his.

Sensei had told them that Hannah had been a baby for centuries, unable to grow because of the dormant power of the Ultimate Monkey Master that resided inside her, the power that was apparently waiting for Ron. Once Ron accepted his powers Hannah had been released from her burden, and now was an average girl.

"Hi Kimmie, did you have a good sleep?" Asked her happy mother.

Mrs. Stoppable watched the scene and couldn't decide who was happier, the future bride, the mother of the bride, Hannah or herself. She concluded that it didn't matter, today was a day to be happy.

Kim who had managed to free herself from Hannah answered her mother "In the beginning I couldn't blink, I am so used to…" Kim blushed a little while glancing at her future mother in law "… mmm… having Ron by my side that it was different, but then I was so tired, emotionally tired, that I couldn't keep my eyes open."

"It happens to everyone sweetie, every time I had to travel to Norway, the first night is terrible, not to mention the time differences." Her future mother in law worked for a multinational company and the central office was in Norway, and through the years she has had to travel there. All those times her own mother had helped her, taking care of Ron until his dad came back from work. She had been a lifesaver, and from those times they had become best friends and confidants.

"She is right, those times that James…"

"TMI!!!" Interrupted Kim.

Anne raised an eyebrow, in a very familiar way considering her daughter does it to her fiancé "So when she tells you something it is ok but when I tell you something it is too much info?"

Kim looked at her mother as if she had grown another head "Well, yeah"

"One day you will be a mother and all this will come back to haunt you"

"Mom please let this not be another team up to talk about kids; I barely survived the last one." Is wasn't that she didn't want kids, she wanted them, but there are certain things that she didn't want to discuss with her mom and mother in law, but sometimes she would bring up the topic with her husband, sorry future husband.

She only hoped that she could explain that she wanted to have kids, sometime in the near or distant future, before he started freaking out.

Her Ronnie had matured a lot, but there were times that his _childlike attitude_ got the better of him.

"But when we team up to help you, you don't complain. I remember a very thankful daughter hugging us because we managed to cut the black hole threats by half before college" Pointed out her mother.

"And don't forget when they wanted to live together. Now that was so the drama" And now the eldest women kept counting the times that they had helped her, but above all she remembered the time during her freshman year when they had helped her put Ron in a healthier status. For that alone she owed them big.

…_You can't understand Kim, you can never understand what is to be pushed aside, to be taken for granted, that no matter what you do, it will be never enough. Because somewhere out there, there is someone better for you, and I should be thanking God while it lasts, because Kim Possible deserves better than a clumsy sidekick, better than I could ever be. So no Kim you can never understand…_

She and Ron were always close, but he was right that she never suffered through High School, for her it was a time to make friends, sans Bonnie, to challenge herself, and she knew that she always had the support of her best friend. It was true that she had taken him for granted; she had discovered that when they traded bodies, but she never dwelled on it, it was already fixed, but it seemed that some scars could last a long time.

It was in her nature, fix one problem then go to the next. One challenge after the other.

It had taken her some time to understand that not everyone went at her speed, just like it had taken some time for Ron to understand that it didn't matter what the ignorant outsiders thought, it only mattered what the ones that really knew him thought. And most of the time it only mattered what she thought of him.

That time Ron had pushed himself to the limit, leaving him completely exhausted, it was only by a miracle called Mystical Monkey Power that he hadn't collapsed.

Sensei once explained to both of them how magic drains first the body energy, like exercise tires the body. But if the person used the MMP to survive, unconsciously, and Ron subconsciously believed that studying that much was as important as his health, then the magic would continue to drain the energy reserves, before it started draining his soul.

If he had reached that point then he would become a soulless shell, his power would consume him and in the end take him over completely. An incarnation of nature, ready to act solely on instinct and on self defense.

That scenario was apocalyptic to say the least.

That's why Kim had spent so many times convincing him that his well being was above everything else, she didn't know how she could live even one day knowing that because of her, he was lost or in danger.

It had taken many long talks but in the end she managed to convince him that she wanted him, and no one else.

That they were going to get married was proof of that.

Through the years they have had many experiences and while they have mostly happy memories there were also tense moments as well. She decided that today she would only think of those happy times. And because she couldn't forget that terrible accident, her mind decided to remind her of the funny part of all that.

The lecture that her poor husband, future husband received that day.

Both mothers and Kim had been in perfect sync, and in the end, not that he had put up too much of a fight, Ron had relented.

So while she prepared herself, making sure that everything was ok, she also replayed that time, which despite the seriousness of the situation ended up like a funny anecdote.

"Ron for the twentieth time I won't lie to your mother or my mother either, and I am not on your side, this time you are on your own" They had been having this conversation for the last 30 minutes. For obvious reasons Ron didn't want to face his mom or Kim's mom, he wasn't expecting a warm welcome. Putting his health at risk was something that was considered stupid, and not only that, he had made Kim sad. And personal experience told him that he was going to regret it.

It didn't stop him from trying "Please KP, I am begging you, I will do anything" He started forming the powerful PDP, but Kim didn't let him.

"If you are even thinking of doing the PDP you are so going to regret it" But a part of her wanted to see if his pout was as irresistible as hers and also the offer to do anything was very tempting. But she had to stay strong. He had to understand the seriousness of the situation.

She knew of course that he understood the situation, and she had made him swear that he would never try anything like that again, but a good lecture and scolding, mixed with a good guilt trip, disappointing and disapproving glances would be the cherry on top of the ice cream.

The trip from his college to her parent's house didn't take long, and when Kim was parking she saw Ron's mother's car and both her mom and his mom were waiting in the main door.

Ron gulped when he noticed those angry postures in the grown women. But he would take this with as much dignity as he could.

Without saying anything to Kim, he unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the door, and with all the elegance, refinement, pride and dignity he had left he went to his knees and started begging for forgiveness.

Anne Possible's motherly instincts almost made her sooth his worries with gentle words and a caress. But her doctor side noticed how thin he was, how skinny, pale and the dark circles in his eyes.

In the end her doctor side won, and she glared for the first time in her life at the man whom she considered her son.

In the other mother's case, she didn't hesitate, with a voice that could freeze hell she ordered her son to enter the house. It was one word that froze Ron's pathetic act "Inside"

Sighing and with one last longing look at Kim, who was trying to contain a smile by frowning, he entered the house. Such a body language had only been seen under the scream of _Dead man walking_.

His only joy came with the fact that it was only the women, he didn't know if he could survive with the tweebs teasing him, and gaining material for the rest of their lives.

And now we reach the current situation, Ron looking extremely defeated, seated in the most uncomfortable chair in both houses. While three of the four most important women in his life were standing up, with the couch behind them, in front of him, whispering between themselves with the occasional but surely intentional glance in his direction.

The worst part was that Kim knew that he hated these kind of moments, he wondered if she did that on purpose, but no, she wouldn't do that, or would she?...

His musing was interrupted when he noticed that the three women were watching him. Without, increasing his guilt and fear, making any kind of conversation with him his mother and Kim's went to the kitchen, and he could hear noises, food making noises coming from the kitchen. But not a word, not even a sigh.

But suddenly he realized that he was alone with Kim, maybe he could appeal to some pity and with luck stop this maddening silent treatment.

"KP…"

But to his great surprise and confusion she only smirked. Well it was an improvement, her mouth at least was moving.

After a while he became irritated "KP the silent treatment is so pre-k"

Not a word

"Well if you aren't going to talk to me, then I am not going to talk to you" He crossed his arms and glanced in another direction to add more effect to the situation…

…But he was never very good at the not-talking-to-Kim-thing, and 15 seconds after he started his silent treatment he started talking again. Patient was not a word used to describe Ron Stoppable "C'mon Kim I already said I was sorry, I promised that I would behave, at least yell at me, something"

He didn't want to be yelled at, but anything was better than nothing; at least that was what he thought right now.

After some more unanswered begging, both their mothers appeared and the three females led him, without a stinking word, to the kitchen. There waiting for them was the table prepared for 4 people. And the aromas coming from that place made his stomach ache.

The three women sat and watched him, it didn't take long for Ron to understand, and when he sat down he realized that thanks to the distribution of the dishes he was alone on the opposite side of the already mentioned women.

While eating this delicious meal in silence, he shamefully realized that he was really hungry. Despite having the innate capacity to cook beyond the abilities of the top chefs in the world with the things he found in the refrigerator. Or an almost addictive desire to Mexican fast food, he realized that the only thing that had entered his stomach was a few sandwiches and lots of coffee, and he was pretty sure that it wasn't a good idea.

He wondered how he had reached this point, while he had stopped eating unhealthy food on a daily basis since the little mishap with the Titan Project, he had at least a weekly dose of nacos, and he couldn't remember when the last time that he had eaten them.

He was glad that Rufus had decided to take care of Hannah for the first year, or maybe he wasn't lucky at all.

What could be so important to put his health at risk?

He didn't need to look up to know where that important someone was.

But he wasn't blaming her, he blamed his own stupidity and inability to accept that Kim loved him, that his insecurities where only in his mind.

But he also knew that he had been worried sick these last months, because she was so far away. And the only solution was having good grades.

After nearly 30 minutes in silence Anne Possible talked to him "Ron we must admit we aren't too shocked that this happened…" He glanced at her right where Jean nodded to her "… We were actually surprised that it was you"

Now Kim and Ron were confused, so Jean continued "Kim you are a very competitive girl, and while that will take you far you are in danger of biting off more than you can chew. We hoped it wouldn't come to this but we were always prepared for this kind of situation"

Anne nodded taking the conversation back to Ron "This weekend we will take care of you, and we won't let you go back to college unless we are sure that you understand the risks"

Ron sighed "I know and I won't do it again, all I can say is that I didn't notice I was even doing it"

This time Kim joined in the previous group, by smirking at him like the two other women "Oh don't worry Ronnie, after this weekend you will definitely notice it"

Ron could only gulp at that…

… "Kim, are you sure you want me to wear this?"

"Of course I want you too Ronnie, won't you model it for me?" She was trying very hard not to laugh, but the mental pictures were already forming in her head.

Ron's scared voice could be heard from the bathroom "But this is humiliating and small and… and PINK"

Not wanting Ron to notice that it wasn't just Kim outside the door, everyone present did their best to stop from laughing "Well mom said they thought I was going to use it, so it had to be pink"

"But why this? I don't understand" The door prevented the audience to see him, but they were sure that he was tugging on his clothes and being extremely embarrassed.

"Since you can't take care of yourself, then we have too. And since you behave like a baby…"

Now someone's giggle was heard, followed by a very long silence…

"KP?"

"Yeah Ronnie?"

"You aren't alone, are you?"

She giggled "No I am not"

His sigh could be heard miles away "And you still want me to go outside right?"

"Please and thank you"

"Even when I already told you I was sorry?"

"Yes"

Another sigh "Can I have one last request?"

"This isn't an execution Ron"

"Why don't you come in here and put this on and we will see what this is for you"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Could you put away anything that might leave evidence of this?"

Kim glance at her mother who nodded, and everyone turned off their cellular cameras and kimunicator, even the pair of boys agreed to that "Done, now come out, we are so ready to see you"

It took him a couple of minutes, but when he came out the audience consisting of Kim, Hannah, Rufus, the Tweebs, his parents and Kim's parents started laughing at him.

After all it wasn't everyday that Ron was seen using a pink grand sized baby outfit, complete with a big, covered with flowers, white diaper.

There was nothing a little humiliation couldn't teach. After all mental scars never heal. And the real lecture and baby treatment hadn't even begun.

And now here they were, well here she was, getting ready in a back room in her childhood church, wearing her dress, with both her mothers and friends helping her, supporting her and just being with her.

In all honesty she wasn't sure what she was feeling, there was of course the happiness and some fear, or maybe it was anxiety, resolution and so much more.

She had been staring at herself in the mirror for some time, and Mrs. S and her mom were beginning to worry, they too had a case of cold feet on their wedding days, and their mothers had been a huge support.

Both of them approached her but stopped when Kim started talking, they were alone in the room and her quiet voice filled the room "When I asked Ron to live together I was thinking I should ask him to marry me right there" She snapped her fingers "Just like that, but at the last moment I chickened out, and I played it safe"

Now both mothers were worried, Anne decided to voice both their concerns "Are you having doubts Kimmie, because if you have…" She faltered a bit, knowing that the mother of the groom was in the room and she didn't want her to think that she wanted to stop this from happening.

Fortunally Ron's mom was thinking the same thing "Because if you have, or if you think you are going too fast we will all understand, especially Ron. You shouldn't be doing anything that you aren't ready for"

Km smiled but she didn't turn in their direction, she kept gazing at her own reflection "No I want to get married, but I just had like a fast flashback of my, sorry _our_ entire life" Both mothers smiled at that, in their case most of their life was one story "And it just popped into my mind, and don't worry we are doing this at our own pace, we always have"

Anne smiled "Of course more than 12 years of friendship to start dating, 4 years of dating to live together, 1 year to become engaged, and finally one more year to prepare the wedding, after almost 20 years of knowing each other I would definitely say that you took your time"

"Mom I know that you were always rooting for Ron, have you ever considered that we were just…waiting for the right moment?" It sounded funny even to her; a long time ago Ron and herself had decided that the transition took so much time because of the same closeness that made their relationship so special and real.

This time Ron's mother smiled "You keep telling yourself that Kimmie, but someday you will find out that mothers do know best. Karma has a way of kicking you when you least expect it"

Kim lost the dazed expression on her face and turned to them "I guess you are right, one day I am telling mom that Ron isn't a boy, and the next day I am telling her how Ron had become everything I ever wanted. Karma can be a sneaky"

Anne smiled at her daughter "So there is no crisis, are you ready for this?"

"Check my name mom, its just today is one of those days that you notice that everything is changing, and I tend to think of everything that led to this moment"

"One day you are happily preparing the wedding, and the next day you realize that you are actually getting married and part of you starts freaking out because everything is changing"

Her mom sure knew what to say in almost every moment, sometimes she wondered if it was some kind of universal knowledge that came with parenthood, or if her mother knew by experience what she was talking about.

"But you have to wonder is something changing? You already love each other; you already live together, without dissing the ceremony or the marriage of course, what has really changed? The essence of your relationship or just the title?"

And her mother in law wasn't too far behind; she too seemed to have the same knowledge of her relationship with Ron.

Her best friend and Maid of Honor Monique followed by her two bridesmaids Tara and her cousin Joss opened the door of the room. Not only that but her Nana was holding Hannah's hand.

Hannah was gorgeous, the picture of innocence, and despite that her almost husband always complains when she tells him, in no time he would have to start threatening boys.

She already knew that Ron's dad was already talking to her own father as research.

Right after Nana closed the door, a soft knock was heard, and the head of Hannah's dad appeared "Sorry to bother this beauty contest…" And to that there were a few blushes, some smiles and two eye rolling. One coming from Hannah's mom and the other from Kim they both were used to this kind of corny compliments that the Stoppable men used, and they wouldn't choose any other kind "…but I was sent to find out if everyone was ready"

"Give us a few minutes honey and tell James to come this way"

When he left everyone turned to the bride, it was Monique who broke the silence "So Kim you are just friends right?"

When Kim and Monique met, and later when Monique learned the closeness between Kim and Ron she had asked like everyone who met Kim and Ron, if they were dating. The first time it had happened Kim denied it with vehemence, but Monique had noticed the light blush on her new friend.

After they started dating that initial question become a joke, a reminder that Kim and Ron were the last ones to realize what everyone, and I mean _e v e r y o n e_ already knew.

Kim smiled, after years of joking, she had took it for what it was, a real concern from her friends and family while at the same time having a little fun about her "What can I say, they say best friends make the best couples"

Small laughter was interrupted by another knock at the door and a voice from outside "Kimmie cub, whenever you are ready"

The first one to move was her Nana "Kimmie, you once told me that it was hard to be far away from the people you love. I know you weren't talking just about me, but look at yourself, about to get married, you just have to believe. I will be supporting you in every step and every word you both make today as long as I can"

Next was Tara "I once dreamed about this day, only I was in your place" She looked down, almost ashamed, but everyone knew that Tara wasn't a bad person, her hair wasn't the only thing that was golden, she had a heart to match, "But not even once I doubted, not even for a second, that your story would reach this point"

She hugged Kim without an ounce of regret "Hang onto him, you _both_ deserve this"

It was well known how Joss not only approved but also supported her relationship with Ron, so this time there was no words just smiles.

With Monique it was much simpler, besides everything was already said "You look beautiful in that dress"

Kim laughed "You are only saying that because you picked it out in the store, but thanks for being here"

Monique smiled "You owe me, although this dress isn't half bad, I will take this into consideration when it is my turn"

Hannah just hugged her neck and whispered; in the happiest voice Kim had ever heard from her, one simple word that almost brought Kim to tears "Sister"

By this point everyone had left the room to go to their positions.

The mothers that were left in the room approached her. Mrs. Stoppable telling Hannah to wait outside, before grabbing both of Kim's hands "Kimmie, I… I really don't know what to say, he is my son, so please take care of him…" Kim nodded, but when her mother in law continued she couldn't help but hug her "… But I love you too; you know where to find me. Always"

And with a last kiss on the cheek Jean Stoppable stepped away from the woman that had taken away from her one of the most important things in her world.

Correction she stepped away from the person that she trusted the most with Ron.

It had taken everything in Kim's power not to cry while watching this woman, this incredible woman trusting her with one of her two treasures. She didn't know how she would manage to not ruin her make up now that it was her mother's turn.

Her mother sensing her mood approached with a smile "I won't make you cry Kimmie; you already know that I love you and that I love Ron. I know that everything will be fine"

"Thanks mom, it's just that you were right, everything's changing, despite the fact that Ron's mom is also right, nothing is really changing for us, this is a little overwhelming. I told you what I wanted to do the day I asked him to live together before our Senior year in college…"

_Ok Possible, just go in there and ask the question, just like any other mission…_

…_Ok so maybe not like every other mission, the world didn't need to be saved, and she didn't have Ron at her side. So not the drama, after all Ron was her mission kinda, and all that was at risk was her dignity in the case of rejection, and maybe her entire relationship and friendship with the person that mattered the most to her…_

_Maybe it was so the drama, but maybe not…ugh I really have to stop thinking so much or I will lose the courage to ask._

Finally deciding to stop thinking about it she focused on the road instead, the same road that she had used countless times, the road that went straight from her house to his.

And if she was lucky soon it would become his and hers _parent's_ houses instead.

She found it kinda ironic that she could face mad scientists and mutant animals, but whenever it came to Ron, she didn't know how to act.

Ron had been the one, by facing those three Pre-K bullies, which had started the most wonderful relationship one person, could ever hope to have.

And she would never forget those four words, those four wonderful and courageous words that had changed their lives. _"Out There, In Here"_

She knew that Ron was scared of asking things from her father, who had kept threatening a one way trip to a black hole for her boyfriend, all during their Senior year in high school and especially their college days. Her dad still had problems accepting that his daughter wasn't a little girl anymore.

She had wanted to confront him, but her mother had convinced her not too, she said it was just a phase that every parent had to deal with. But even she had to admit that her husband was reaching extremes.

Her step faltered for a minute, thinking of the repercussions that this could have on her father's psyche, but decided that it was time for some shock therapy, if this didn't convince her father about her adulthood then nothing would.

And besides this was her life, her father, no matter how much she loved him, didn't have the final say on her relationship with Ron.

And now here she was standing in front of Ron's house, already knowing that only he was there.

Deciding that she wasn't Kim Possible for nothing she moved to knock on the door, when it suddenly opened, revealing a head down Ron Stoppable.

The crash was unavoidable. And painful.

This definitely wasn't how Kim had pictured this; as she was nursing a sore spot from the collision with her boyfriend.

"Um hey KP… fancy meeting you here… hehehe" he said helping her as they both got up. He was going to her house, to see if she wanted to go see a movie or something. But suddenly an overwhelming feeling, an instinct that he got every time when a mission was coming up flared inside of him "Let me guess…" He started with a resigned sigh "… a mission is going to ruin our afternoon" And it was such a good afternoon, but after all these years he was used to this. He had lost count of how many times he had too drop everything at a moment's notice in High School, or in his first three years of college.

He wondered if their Senior Year was going to be a remake of those first years.

But he also knew that to stop going on the occasional mission that appeared, wasn't even a choice.

It was an important part on Kim's life, so as long as she didn't stop going on missions he wouldn't suggest stopping them either.

But he still felt grateful that after the Lowardian incident the villain activity had drastically decreased. Monkey Fist had been turned into stone and DNAmy had disappeared with her stone lover.

And most importantly Drakken and Shego, the ones that were always the most active were now on the good side of the law.

And even then the missions were easy and short, thanks to a good combination between her Sloth, Rufus, Wades' Intel, Kim's martial arts and Ron's unlimited Monkey's Powers.

"No mission Ron, why do you say that? A girl can't visit her boyfriend without having a secret agenda" Now that was an unfair critique, she always had visited them to spend time together, before and after Junior Prom.

"I didn't say that…" After so many years of being with her, he understood to not make her angry "… it's just that you have your _mission face _on"

That's what happens when you mix your personal life with your mission life. The mission face, part of the mission mode, was widely known by Ron, Monique and her High School cheerleaders. When Kim had a purpose, a mission, she wouldn't stop until it was completed.

It was also a safety mechanism of self defense, because although she always succeeded in the missions thus far, there was always the chance of not coming back. And that's why when entering mission mode she ensured her mental stability despite her fears or insecurities.

So since she was feeling somewhat insecure, her mind acted like it was programmed to do.

Kim sighed "Don't worry Ron; I just wanted to talk to you there isn't any …"

Like a jinx the Kimmunicator started beeping, stopping Kim and making both young adults look at her wrist.

"… Mission, I swear to god Ron, don't say a word, not one" She had seen the little smirk forming on his face, and didn't want to hear his smug smart answer. It was like a flashback to their Senior year, whenever they wanted some alone time they were always interrupted, sometimes they wondered if it was an ingenious plot between Kim's dad, Wade and every villain out there, including the participation of Ron's little sister.

The Kimmunicator beeped again, and when Kim pressed the answer button the face of a taller Wade appeared in the screen, Wade noticing the scowl on Kim's face correctly assumed that he was interrupting "Hey Kim, I am not interrupting anything right?"

He tried to look as innocent as possible, but Kim noticed the slight smirk and the amusement in his voice "Don't worry Wade, we were just talking that we should train you in some martial arts, _classes I will be teaching you_"

Wade gulped "Yeah… we will talk about that next week or maybe in my next life…" Wade could hear the stifled laugh coming from Ron in the background "… But now we have some problems with Motor Ed, mullet boy is after some ultra secret rocket engine. But good news is that it is in Middleton so you won't have to do a long trip"

"Space Center?" She desperately wanted to punish that idiot, but she preferred a nice afternoon with her boyfriend "I don't know Wade, he is just Motor Ed, can't we just call the police?"

"Well I already did, but apparently Motor Ed got tired of being beaten, so he built some strong armor, for himself and his minions"

"Great anything else?" The sarcasm wasn't painfully obvious.

"Well…"

"It was a rhetorical question Wade" But she did manage to stop the groan, Wade didn't deserve it.

"Yeah but their armor also transforms into a monster truck and motorcycles"

"Too many movies, but well duty calls, right?" She was starting to feel tired, she started wanting to settle down, at least for a while, she always called herself an average girl, now she really wanted an average life, or at least a break form the craziness.

"Yeah, sorry Kim, the police will be waiting for you. Bye" With that the screen went black.

"You know Kim, when I was Zorpox, I had some very good original ideas, and even Drakken had some original ideas. But despite that the robots must be super cool; it is kinda lame to steal something from a movie, or two."

"Well we are talking about Motor Ed, so it doesn't really surprise me, C'mon Ron let's go to the Sloth."

"But what about the thing you wanted to talk about?" He knew that Kim had already entered her Mission mode, but she seemed upset, he decided to work extra hard to make her smile, anything she wanted, she would get.

Kim sighed, how long would missions have to come before her, their, private life? "Later Ron, right now I want to find mullet head and vent some anger"

During the trip Ron kept quiet, noticing that Kim went from upset and tired to just plain angry, he so didn't want that anger directed at him.

Like Wade said the police was waiting for them with a truck to transport the future prisoners. Ron was wondering if they were going to need an ambulance once Kim finished with Ed as well.

But the most amazing thing was the huge robot/armor that Motor Ed was wearing, along with the three human sized armors. It made Kim wonder why they hadn't entered the Space Center, with that much firepower there was no way that the police could have stopped them, so the true question was what were they waiting for?

Motor Ed was watching how his goons were walking around, noticed her, and waved his huge robot hand "Hey Red, I knew that you were going to come, what do you think about my new ride? It rocks, seriously"

Quickly deciding a plan Kim whispered to Ron "I will take care of Motor Ed; you stop the others, but don't overdo it"

Ron's powers were probably the best kept secret in the history of mankind. She, his parents, Drakken and Shego, and her mother along with Wade were the only ones outside Yamanouchi and Dr Director who knew about them and their full extent.

Her father one of the most skeptical people in the world was kept out of it, the last thing he needed was to find out that Ron Stoppable was not only the man that her daughter had chosen to spend her life with, but also the man that would break everything he ever known or believed about Magic and Science. He already had a big enough grudge towards him.

With a smirk and his eyes changing from brown to blue, he started running in the direction of the 4 small robots. Kim knew that if Ron were to fight the big one he would need his powers, but she could avoid being slammed while Wade figured something

"Wade I need something to stop Motor Ed, do you think an EMP might work?"

"Yeah it will, but I will need some time, do you think you can entertain him?"

"Sure no problem, but I thought the Sloth had one, we used it on several missions."

"Yeah but it would destroy not only the robots, but also every computer in the Space Center, so you need to use the one in the Kimmunicator, but it needs time to charge and you will have to be close to the main core"

Kim had started running towards the robots finally noticing how full of weapons it was, while she heard one of Motor Ed's men complaining about the little dude that had ruined his new cool ride.

"Define close Wade"

"You know how every time I find you about to make out with Ron?"

"Yeah" She didn't like how this was going to end.

"Well imagine that with two or three inches more distance. I will beep you when it's charged. Good luck"

She shouted "Motor Ed why don't you surrender and we can all go home" She knew it wouldn't work, but it would gain some time knowing how distracting hard words could be.

"Well Red, I wouldn't mind going home with you, why don't you wait there while I tune up my ride"

This was not the first time that he had implied something with her, apparently the moment she turned 18, she became the most desirable woman in the villain community, but no matter how many times she heard him, she couldn't stop the growl from escaping her mouth "I told you a million times, not in a million years, besides I have a boyfriend, but you always seem to forget that fact"

Motor Ed looked shocked for a minute, before glancing to where Ron was dealing with the second robot, while evading the other remaining two "Seriously? You are still with the little dude? I thought you would have traded up or something like that by now, seriously"

_Oh he did not go there?…_ Now Kim was really angry, he even thought that he could do better than Ron. In that moment she decided that the best way to distract him was to grab him and gave him a beating that would be remembered for ages to come.

Instead of trying an indirect approach, she started running straight at Motor Ed, she caught him by surprise, when after jumping she landed on his chest with her two feet. The sound that he made when he lost his breath was one of the more satisfying noises she had ever heard "With Ron there is no trading up idiot. And if I ever hear you say something like that again…"

She couldn't finish because the Kimmunicator started beeping, causing her to smirk. With some extra pressure to his stomach, Kim activated the EMP and to the bewilderment of Motor Ed, his whole machine stopped working. And before he could recover his breath the teen had leaped off his robot to land safely on the ground beside him.

"How?"

As an answer he only got a half shrug and a smirk, but from the Space Center he noticed something that made him smirk, leaving Kim confused.

Someone pushed her from behind, and she watched as one of Motor Ed's goons, give him something, which he connected to the main console of his robot. She suddenly realized why they weren't barging into the Space Center, they were the distraction.

But it didn't matter after all she had fried the electronic systems of it.

At least that was what she thought until the robot turned on and transformed into a big monster truck and started driving away.

"KP change of plans, you take them I take Motor Ed" That's what she heard when Ron passed her on a motorcycle, probably on one of the small robots.

It didn't take her too long to finish the rest of Motor Ed's boys, and now she needed to know how that robot had started running again, after all her boyfriend was going to face it, even if she knew that he would be safe. She never stopped worrying about him.

"Dad what exactly is that thing? It shouldn't be working"

"Uh Kimmie-Cub, are you sure to about letting Ronald handle it, it is a very important and delicate piece of technology" He was really worried, after all the gadget was the result of years of study and engineering. And while he never said it out loud, he never could trust Ronald fully, but he always kept silent, since the one he thought would be able to take care of his Kimmie-Cub ended up being a synthodrone.

"I am sure dad, Ron's got this" And like she said, a few minutes later Ron appeared riding a motorcycle holding the stolen thing with an unconscious Motor Ed tied behind him.

No one ever asked why when they found the big robot it had a big hole in the middle, along with being almost destroyed.

Dr. Director had done her work again.

"But dad what was that?"

Even if it had caused a lot of trouble to his daughter, he started talking with the pride of a scientist "Well now that you ask it is a mix between the state of the art engines and the Hephaestus project"

"Wait wasn't that project one of the Diablos?" Ron couldn't understand how he continued the project despite being proved to be very dangerous, and people called him stupid.

"Yes Ronald, this engine uses Drew's synthomass to power up and upgrade the energy efficiency while the Hephaestus project fixes and improves the general circuits of whatever machine it is plunged into"

"Wait you are using synthomass?" Now Kim couldn't understand why, while she could understand the need to make technological breaks, the synthomass had caused her a lot of pain.

"You have to understand Kimmie-Cub, if a rocket gets broken in the middle of nowhere, this could repair it, not only saving them, but opening an infinite amount of opportunities"

"Ok dad, but this time put the lock on it. Ron and I are going to spend the afternoon together"

"I'm guessing Kimmie-Cub that you will be in a public place, right?"

How could he, he let her be responsible to deliver millions of dollars worth of equipment, but her father couldn't trust her with boys, or her father just didn't trust Ron.

She didn't know which was worse.

And he didn't have any right, it was past time that her father understood that this was her life, their life, Ron's and hers "Don't worry dad, we are going to watch a movie at home, where mom is going to be"

With that Kim got into the Sloth, Ron by her side. But when they stopped by Ron's house and Kim went to the tree house, the only thing a very confused Ron could do was follow her.

"Look Ron I want to ask you something, but I am not really sure how you will react…"

"What me? C'mon KP you can ask me anything…"

"Ron…"

"I mean we once traded bodies, there is nothing you can't ask…"

"Ron" This time a little more exasperated, how was it that every time she was nervous about asking something, Ron started rambling and it made her crazy until…

… Until she blurted out like an idiot the thing she was nervous to ask "Do you want to live with me?"

And after that he always looked like a fish out of water gasping for oxygen.

"Wait, What? What… What did you say? You are not saying what… what I think you are saying? Right?" Ron himself didn't know if he was feeling happiness, shock, or a mix between those two.

Almost resigned she approached him until she could grab his hands. But keeping some distance, unconsciously or not he had rejected her, but she was sure he needed time to recover from the shock "Yes Ron I just asked if you wanted to live together during our last year of college, I just asked you if you want our relationship to be taken to the next level"

_I am just asking if you see a future with me, if you think I have a minimal chance to make you happy, because I want to repay you for always making me happy, even when I didn't know it or want it._

_I am asking you to live with me because I hope that one day you will ask me to marry you, or at least to know if you would say yes if I ask you._

All those thoughts danced in her head while she waited for her boyfriend to answer her.

But Ron only had one thought that Kim Possible wanted to live with him, to share something so special with him.

_BOOYAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

But the rational part of his brain, the part that was usually silent, spoke.

Every time, every single time, that her father caught them kissing, kissing not making out, he got that psychopathic homicidal look, what would he say when he realized that his daughter, his precious Kimmie-Cub, would be sharing an apartment, an unsupervised apartment, with her boyfriend.

Mr. Dr. P would be the first person ever imprisoned for killing someone by glaring.

But hadn't he pledged his life to Kim's happiness? Wasn't it time already that he started taking charge of his life, instead of letting his fears and insecurities control his life? The few times that he took control of his life he got everything he wanted, the love of his life and complete control over his powers.

"Are you sure Kim? Are you ready for this?"

"Of course I am sure, I wouldn't be asking otherwise"

"I mean what about your dad…" He didn't finish the sentence, he knew by watching her face that she understood.

If they continued with this, if they do this, things could turn really ugly, really fast.

Kim understood Ron's worries, but like any other stitch, if he was with her, then they were unstoppable "Are you saying yes?"

Ron didn't answer for a while, only piercing her soul through her own eyes. She felt completely exposed to him, but she trusted him, the fact that she was asking to start sharing their lives completely was proof of that.

"Yeah…I want to give it a try, although I think it is time that I tell you that I was going to rent an apartment near college. It has one bedroom so we will have to look for another one"

Kim didn't know how her boyfriend could be so dense, or such a good boyfriend, but part of sharing the apartment was sharing the bedroom at least in the beginning. It had happened more than once that they had fell asleep and woke up together, the joy both of them got every time was something that Kim looked forward too. "We will see"

And she paid extra attention to his reaction, how he suddenly was paying extra attention to her. A little smugness was forming in her; she sure knew how to have his full attention.

Ron was nervous, really nervous "Let's keep…let's keep that for ourselves, I really don't want…"

"Don't worry Ron; we can work out the details later. Right now you can show me this apartment, and maybe later we can break the news to the family"

She barely heard his whisper "Or in our next life"

"Don't worry Ron, I will protect you from the big mean daddy" She giggled, and she was so relieved that she was actually joking "I have to keep you around, I won't let him take you away" And then she couldn't control her giggles.

Ron, who was still semi shocked and a little uncomfortable didn't know how to react, if he was supposed to be romantic or act aloof, decided that her giggles had to stop. So he did what he did best, he kissed her with all the feeling he could manage in his semi shocked and uncomfortable state.

And when he stopped Kim had that dreamy and pleased, almost relieved smile on her face every time Ron did the _right_ thing, appeared on her face "I definitely have to keep you around, now let's go. Since it is your apartment…"

"Loft"

"…Loft?" She was surprised and happy, and she suddenly remembered his Naco royalties "…Since it is your Loft, I will even let you drive"

Ron knew that she must be extremely happy and accepted very eagerly this rare opportunity.

He remembered how there were times when he had doubts about their relationship, and just today they were taking another step.

Maybe it was time he started seriously thinking about how to prepare for a future together.

It was time to start to transform the dream into reality.

And now Kim was standing next to the man that on the day she and Ron announced that they were living together had created a situation that broke her heart.

Her dad had openly said not only that he was against their desire but also against any kind of relationship that she had with Ron.

It was the same night that James Timothy Possible heard from her daughters mouth, that between Ron and him, she choose Ron.

Not only had that dramatic night created a rift between her dad and herself, but also between him and Ron and both families.

Of course her dad had eventually seen reason, but the damage was already done.

But now he was right here, at her side, truly happy for her. It meant the world to her.

"Don't worry Kimmie-Cub, this is really happening"

"I know dad, I am ready"

"Then let's go"

…_I am ready…_

The doors opened and Hannah and her bridesmaids started walking. The music was her cue, but once she locked eyes with her husband, everything else stopped mattering.

One step closer, then another…

…Breathe in, breathe out.

You know the usual, a lot of stuff happened in the last months, that broke every desire to write, and when I recovered it I didn't have time. Don't know what to say except sorry, for every one that still is waiting for the next chapters of both stories. And thanks if you are still reading.

Leave a review, especially since I don't know what to make of this chapter, the next ones are easily written, but for the first's ones I had a lot of problems.

And wow this is probably the largest thing I've ever written or at least one of the two longest.

Thanks, Gibsonmar

27


End file.
